


in the shallows of your mind

by Russy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Lives, Nightmares, POV Luke Skywalker, Parent-Child Relationship, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Skywalker Family Feels, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russy/pseuds/Russy
Summary: Ten 3 sentence drabbles of Luke as Rey's father when she comes to Ahch-To.
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	in the shallows of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've recently gotten into Star Wars and I've honestly been missing out a lot. This is my first SW fic and I have decided to throw canon out the window. I don't like Rey being a Palpatine really, and I've always loved the idea of her being Luke's daughter, so here you go. Please leve any thoughts/requests you have about this in the comments, if you want 💝

1\. Spark

He feels her presence in the Force, airy and and undulating, yet strongly-sparkling, like the jaws of a boastful, tameless tiger. He feels the vigurous shake of her power, the footprint of her signature in the Force, and Luke knows, he _ knows_, undoubteldy and wholeheartedly. He feels his heart up his throat, beating at once with the crashing waves of the ocean of Ahch-To, louder than the very essence of the universe.

2\. Heir

He turns, and Rey is there - Rey, his Rey, with her silky-soft hair pulled back, away from her face, holding his father's lightsaber out and regarding him with sorrowful doe-eyes. Her pretty, molten gold eyes, who used to look up at him with quizzical awe when she was only a little taller than his knee. The icy swishing wind of the island whipped through the folds of her robes as the Force around them cackled.

3\. Grip

Luke held his arms firmly wrapped around his daughter's slender form as she pressed her cheek squarely to his soulder. He held the side of his face to her head and she closed her eyes painfully tight, and as the sun was starting to set beyond the horizon in purple-red shadows, he knew that everything would be well. He knew it in his heart.

4\. Warm

The fire was cracking in the hearth, reflecting golden-bright on Rey's cheeks and the tip of her nose. She was huddled next to him, with a woolen blanket drawn up over her shoulders and her knees close to herself, looking up through half-lidded eyes. The gooey warmth of the flames mirrored that of his own heart.

5\. Fret

Rey stirs in her sleep every night, a constant crawling tremor that wakes her up frightened and with shuddering breath. Luke sighs softly as he brushes his flesh hand back through her shiny, dark hair. He wishes to diminish her pain, she has already suffered enough,_ too much_, he thinks, and yet he can do nothing more than brush against her mind gently with the Force to try to ease her back to sleep.

6\. Sense

In the mornings she sits on the threshold and watches the sun rise above the waves. Luke cups her face with his palm and brushes his thumb gently alongst her cheekbone and she leans into the touch, starved for affection in a way that makes his heart clench. He's grateful for Rey, and for her easily forgiving nature.

7\. Still

They sit crosslegged in front of one another, on the highest peak of the island, where the wind whispers chillingly against the light morning sky and the grass is crispy-green and swooping. Luke instructs her gently and Rey listens constientiously -_ close your eyes, clear your mind, feel the Force_ \- and they slip into meditation together. And it comes easier than ever before.

8\. Temper

When Rey fails and she picks herself up right after, with a huff and swift determination, he marvels at her stone-hard temper. She'd gotten that from him, Luke thinks, idly. Just like she'd gotten her straight jaw and long legs and, most importantly, a piece of his own heart.

9\. Mistake

He sometimes watches Rey with sorrow when he thinks of her childhood - how much he'd missed, how much she'd struggled, he wonders, miserably, if he could ever right this. "You've done nothing wrong", she says, in that careful tone of hers. But no, Luke thinks, he's done plenty wrong.

10\. Mercy

When Rey sits next to him by the fire and listens intently to all he sais, when she leans her head on his shoulder and sighs with shallow breaths, when she mirrors his own movements perfectly when they train, he is grateful and humbled, how something he had done so wrong turned out alright in the end. He places a hand between her shoulderblades, leading her up the path to the temple, he thinks of the sun and of his baby's laugh some 18 years ago and of forgiveness. Yes, Luke thinks, he isn't a man to deserve this, but he nonetheless thanks the universe - the Force, that he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna check me out on tumblr my username is rrusi-writes, my ask box is always open and so are my private messages, if you ever wanna chat 💞


End file.
